


In vino veritas

by prettybluemartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybluemartins/pseuds/prettybluemartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "that one time Derek Hale gets drunk on aconite wine and claims his she wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

He didn't usually get drunk on aconite wine. He had a rule, especially now, that he didn't touch the stuff. In fact, it had been years since he even /saw/ a bottle of it. Laura had treated him to one on his twenty first birthday, leading him to a night he barely remembered, but Laura always cackled at him about. The heckling was enough to force him not to want to even inhale it ever again. But this was a special occasion, one that most definitely called for him getting hammered. It was Laura's birthday, the first one Derek would be spending without her, and with everything else going on, he just didn't want to face the day sober. 

When it came to aconite wine, there was no way he ever could have built a tolerance to it. There was just enough essence of wolfsbane to dull his healing and allow the alcohol to really sink into this bloodstream. Even after just a few glasses, his vision was starting to blur. 

To this day, he'll blame it on her. It was her fault for texting him. It was her fault for being so obvious about how she felt. It was her fault for teasing him, and using words like 'breed' when he was talking to Cora. It was her fault for always putting off that scent of dull arousal when she was around him. Her fault. He couldn't control his inner wolf, especially not when he was in a state like this. The text was a simple 'when are you coming home?' paired with telling him that no one else was in the loft and wouldn't be back for a while.

Big mistake, Erica. Big mistake.

\----------------

Erica had been used to nights alone before the bite. Even now, when the guys (and Cora, apparently) decided they needed run or smash some rocks or some shit, she was just fine in her solitude. Did she want some alone time with her alpha? Yeah, sure. She could deal with quality time bonding with those rippling pectorals. She was just laying on the couch, Kindle in her hand, reading something she found on tumblr- some fic someone attached to a picture. There was a read more. She had to click it. Of course its smut. Why did it have to be smut- and really well written, hot smut? She took a deep breath and bit her lip, eyes glued in front of her. She hardly noticed when he walked in. 

The scent hit him like a ton of bricks, the way it always had. It was like she was forever in heat, giving off her personal scent of arousal that had him like a bee to honey. His footsteps were heavy as he crossed the floor to where she was sitting. She hardly had time to look up before he barked out an order.

"Get up." 

She raised an eyebrow and put her Kindle down, looking up at him incredulously. 

She was answered with a growl. "I said get up." And so she did, if not slowly. "Who exactly do you think you are, hm?" He asked, his voice low, his pupils at pinpoints and wine on his breath.

"Have a little too much to drink there, Mister Alpha?" Erica teased, a smirk painting her lips. "Another growl? Really? What's-" 

Before she could finish her sentence she was being pinned to the nearest wall, Derek pressing all too close to her. 

"Do you realize what you do to me?" He asked, breath ghosting over her ear. "Do you realize how much control I have to have over myself with you living here? Do you understand how hard it is for me to keep from ripping your clothes off every time you walk by me? Do you?" All she could do was shake her head in response. "You're a fucking tease." He all but growled, pressing his hips and half hard cock against her. Her eyes slid closed, and out of instinct, her hips pressed back against his, pulling a groan from him. "Fuck." He had to steady himself and take a deep breath before he could continue. "You want me to fucking breed you, Erica? Is that what you want?" He asked, teeth at her neck, breath on her skin and using every last ounce of control he had. 

Erica wasn't proud of the noise that escaped her, but God if she hadn't been waiting for this moment since the first time she kissed him. "Y-es... please..." She whimpered, baring her neck to him. She didn't know what made her do it, but it just felt right, like she had to show him how badly she wanted him. 

Derek dragged his teeth across her exposed skin, letting out a low chuckle. "Good girl, baring your neck to me. Its almost poetic, you know- the instinct you have to protect me, the desperate need to please me in any way I see fit." He laughed again, licking across the path his teeth had taken. "Its in your very nature to want me- its somewhere in all my betas. Yours is just stronger because of your personal feelings." His hand slid between them, cupping the warmth between her legs and applying just enough pressure- not enough to give her any sort of relief, but enough to make her whimper and want more. "I can smell it all over you. You don't even have to be thinking about it and it just fucking rolls off you. I can almost taste it right now." He bit at her skin, knowing it would mark. "What is it you want me to do, Erica? Tell me."

She had to steady herself first. With his hand there and the scent of his arousal in the air and just fucking everything, it was hard for her to breathe, much less think straight. Her eyes lowered before snapping back up and meeting his. "I want you to claim me. Show me exactly how an alpha puts his beta in her place. Own me." Her voice was far more confident then she felt, but at least it sounded like she knew what she was doing. 

That was what broke him. 

With a hand firmly in her hair, Derek pulled her in for a bruising kiss, teeth biting into her bottom lip and pulling. She hoisted herself up on his hips, legs wrapping around him and nails scratching at the back of his scalp. He growlgroaned into her mouth, pushing his tongue through her lips without asking for permission. She arched into him, letting out a whimper of her own. 

They didn't bother moving. What was the point? He could show her what her place was right here. He set her down just long enough to tear off her clothes the way he threatened he would before. He took a second or two to just look her over, licking his lips as if he was going to devour her. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took was enticing. He snickered, diving in and capturing one of her tight nipples in his mouth and sucking, eliciting a gasp from the blond. Her hand tangled in his hair to keep him there, head tilting back and eyes closing. He pinched the bud between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it, eyes on her the entire time. 

She didn't exactly know where this burst of confidence came from, but all of a sudden, her hand was grabbing at his hardened length, stroking through the material of his jeans. He groaned, pulling his lips from where they were attached to her chest and capturing her lips again. He let her go like that for a little while before growling and pulling her hand away to undo his belt and rid himself of his jeans all together. He kissed her hard before pulling away and turning her around, pressing her against the wall with his hand securely around her neck- not tight enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know who was in control.

"Beg." He grunted, hand slipping around her waist and between her legs, teasing at her clit. 

"Please, Derek... need my alpha to show me where my place is... need to be marked as yours... pleasepleaseplease." She whimpered, pressing hard against his hand. As far as her fantasies about him went, this was much, much better. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, mouthing at her neck as he kept his fingers pressing against that sensitive area, wanting so badly to hear her moan for him again. "Derek, /please/." 

"Good girl." He growled in her ear. He kept teasing her for a few more moments while she kept on letting out little mewling noises, begging for more, until he could hardly take it any longer. Without a word or a warning, he slammed into her, pressing her hard against the wall. A few profanities slipped from her as he pulled out and did it again, growling in her ear. "You're so fucking tight, Erica... been saving it for me? Never even let anyone else touch you but me? What a good girl." She let out a high pitched moan as he continued his thrusts- slow and rough and not exactly careful. 

"All yours, Derek... always have been." He smirked at that, pulling out of her to turn her around and hoist her up on his hips before he started up again. He buried his head in her neck, listening to her heartbeat pick up and reveling in the sound of it. He could feel himself wanting to release, needing it, needing to make sure his scent was all over her, but the part of him that was slowly sobering up told him it wasn't fair to finish and not let her do the same. Without any warning or breaking concentration, he moved her over to the couch, switching the angle and snaking his hand between them to grab at her chest with one hand, and let the other play with that sensitive bundle of nerves. The way she was whimpering was a good sign, and before too long, she was crying out, muscles clenching around him. 

It didn't last too long after that moment. A few more rough strokes and he was done, smirking to himself now that the blond beneath him was undone and a mess, and that she smelled like him. He gently detangled all their limbs and picked her up, bringing her to his room to lay her out on the bed. With one last sloppy kiss to her lips, he flopped down in bed, pulling her tight against him. 

In vino veritas- in wine there is truth... and the truth was that he wanted her.

**Author's Note:**

> So its pretty much an au where Erica's alive ok.


End file.
